chez Crôm
by haikki
Summary: suite à une ânerie de Potter les trois héros se retrouvent dans un endroit qui leur est inconnue. pour améliorer les chose Harry est séparer des ses deux amis. hermione et ron partiront ils à sa recherche ou l'abandonerait il?
1. Chapter 1

Harry, Ron et Hermione se trouvaient dans la salle commune des griffons d'or. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations non loin de leurs amis respectifs. On est aujourd'hui samedi soir et comme à chaque fois tout est moins calme ces soirs là comparer aux autres soirs de la semaines. Harry assis sur un des canapé pensait à comment rester avec ginny la journée de demain. Ron réfléchissait sur son avenir qu'allait-il faire au sortir de l'école. Hermione comme à son habitude lisait un livre tranquillement dans son coin. Les trois là respectaient le silence des autres et essayer de ne pas les déranger. C'est alors que Neville s'adresse à Harry.

tu n'as pas oublier l'interrogation d'histoire de lundi ?

Celui ci cligne des yeux violemment en se redressant dans le canapé en s'exclamant.

quelle interrogation ?

Les yeux de ses amis s'équarqille.

tu l'as oubliés. Soupir Hermione.

Même moi je m'en souviens. Ajoute Ronald en ne cachant pas sa surprise.

À cette ajout il se trouve alors bête car pour que Ron se rappel d'un truc comme une interrogation, elle devait être importante.

c'est quelle matière ? Questionne Harry pour étudier ce soir vite fait pour ne pas annulé ses projets avec la petite sœur de son meilleur amis masculin.

Histoire. Répond Neville en souriant.

Il les laissa alors entre eux car il avait d'autres chose à faire.

Harry sauta du canapé et se dirigea vers Hermione bien décidé de lui demander de l'aider dans ses révisons. Car il avait reçut des réprimandes de ses professeurs. Et oui ses notes étaient en chute libre. Il voulait y remédier le plus vite.

Hermione tu veux bien m'aider ? … s'il te plaît ! Supplie le jeune à la cicatrice sur le front.

D'accord. Soupire la jeune fille qui compris qu'elle se coucherait pas tôt ce soir. Mais on va à la bibliothèque. Insiste t-elle.

Un léger sourire apparaît sur le visage de Harry. Ron qui écoutait et regardait de loin soupira mentalement il allait se retrouver seul pour cette soirée. Il aurait voulu la passer avec ses amis mais par la faute ou l'insouciance de son amis il allait rester ici, et seul.

Ron, viens. Ordonne la jeune fille. Un peu de révisions ne te ferra pas de mal. Continue t-elle.

Ron les rejoignit en trottinant, certes il avait passé son après midi à réviser avec Hermione pour la première fois il avait été assidu. Il se disait qu'il avait assez étudier le sujet mais il voulais rester eux, enfin elle. Il nettoya cette pensé de sa tête pour revenir à eux, ses amis. Harry était ravis d'avoir l'aide de la meilleure de sa classe. Elle allait pouvoir l'aider et ils allaient pouvoir se coucher plus tôt que s'il aurait étudier lui même tout seul. Hermione commençait à en avoir marre de cette attitude des garçons à ne pas travailler leur cours. Quoi qu'elle fut surpris cet après midi de voir Ron essayer d'étudier à la bibliothèque quand elle s'y rendit pour en faire autant. Ils arrivèrent à la bibliothèque. Celle ci n'était pas encore fermée une chance pour eux se dit Harry. Il y entrèrent dans le calme. Harry cherchait la section histoire pendant que les deux autres choisirent une table et s'y installèrent en silence. Harry revient auprès de ses amis les mains vide.

c'est le quelle qu'il faut étudier ? Demanda Harry avec un petit sourire crispé.

À cette question Hermione faillit perde son calme elle allait cogné du poing sur la table, ses bras s'était même lever et commençait leur chute.

je vais te le montrer. Soupira Ron en se levant. Il avait vue les poings de la fille monter et entamer une descente vertigineuse vers la table.

Merci.

Quand Ron ouvrit la bouche ses poings s'arrêtèrent en suspend. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se calma. Que se passait il avec elle. Harry qui l'énerve, Ron qui la calme. Ce ne devait pas être le contraire ? Elle avait passé une bonne après midi à étudier avec le roux, elle pensait pouvoir passer la journée de demain seul avec lui car Harry serait avec Ginny. Et le fait de travailler ici ci tard allait peut être gâcher ses projets de demain. Elle savait qu'elle aurait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour ne pas être à fleur de peau demain et Harry lui détruisait cette mise en bonne condition. Elle soupira en pensant quelle pensait à une chose pareil et sa mini colère envers son ami à la cicatrice s'était évaporée dans les airs. Quand ils revinrent elle les accueillis avec le sourire. Harry étudiait le livre seul de son coté de la table et les deux autres étaient en face de lui. Il se souvenait de ce que lui avait dit Hermione avant qu'il commence. « qu'il n'esite pas si il a des questions ». il lisait pas depuis 5 min qu'il commença à les observer c'était comme s'il voyait les personnes les plus timides essayer de se parler. Chacun d'eux se jetait des petit coup d'œil en espérant que l'autre le remarque pas. Ils agissent comme ça pour ne pas me déranger ? Se demandait Harry tout en pensant qu'ils étaient trop choux. Il aurait put rester là à regarder mais il se fit prendre par son pote.

tu as une question ?

Les yeux d'hermione se braqua sur lui.

ça raconte quoi ?

Alors ça raconte l'histoire d'un ancien peuple disparut …

**hum ! Hum ! **Grogne Hermione en faisant les gros yeux au roux.

Mais il vaut mieux que tu le lise toi même. Termine Ron un peut gêner.

Pff ! C'est pas sympa. Soupire Harry en faignant l'ennui.

Après une bref réflexions qu'il avait eu après avoir replonger ses yeux à l'intérieur du livre il s'écrit.

je vais me le faire raconter par lui.

Quoi ! S'exclamèrent les deux autres.

Il sortit sa baguette et la tendit vers le livre.

legilimens.

Mais Harry se sort sert à pénétrer l'esprit humain. Hurle Hermione.

Hein ! S'étonne le lanceur de sort.

Heureusement suite au lancement du sort rien apparut. Chacun soupira car ils avaient entendu dire en cours qu'un sort non adapter pouvait avoir de drôle de conséquence. Ils paraissaient comme soulager. Mais tout à coup le livre se mit à léviter au dessus de la table. Les trois étudiants regardèrent le phénomène perplexe. Se demandant bien se qu'il allait se passer. Une boule noir apparut devant le lire. Elle grandit, grandit grandit jusqu'à faire trois fois la taille du livre.

mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Hurle un Harry prit de panique.

J'en sais rien. Répond Ron tout aussi paniquer.

Flûte cella ressemble à un échec critique.

Un échec critique ? Interroge Ron et Harry désireux d'en savoir plus.

Tu as lancer un sort destiner aux humain sur un objet. Et cette action débile à enclencher une réaction en chaîne qui donne lieu à un sort anthropique.

Et qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver ? Demande alors Ron. Car Harry essayer de se souvenir seul de ce cours où ils en avaient parler.

Je ne sais pas la réalisation d'un sort anthropique relève du hasard. S'inquiète la jeune fille.

Elle attrapa la main de son camarade roux et tenta d'attraper la main de son autre amis. Mais ils furent aspirer dans cette boule noire et elle disparut. Le livre tomba comme un poids mort sur la table.


	2. Chapter 2

les trois protagonistes flottaient dans quelque chose qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Tout était sombre autour d'eux d'une couleur entre le noir et le violet foncé. Tout y était calme, pas un son atteignirent leurs oreilles. Pourtant chacun savait qu'ils criaient à se déchirer les poumons. Comment cela était possible ? Se questionna la jeune fille, dans le moment ou elle espérait reprendre son souffle pour continuer à s'époumoner. Elle tourna la tête autour d'elle dans l'espoir d'apercevoir ses amis, mais comble de tout elle ne voyait pas plus loin que ses épaules. Pourtant elle savait que Ron n'était pas loin car elle sentait sa main dans la sienne. Elle se questionna pour son autre ami. Elle réfléchissait aussi vite qu'elle put, mais elle sentit une sensation qui la fit passé d'une réflexion intense à une peur chronique. La main de Ron glissait. Elle était entrain de perdre la seul chose qui la rassurait dans ce trou noir si on pouvait appelait cela comme ça. Elle l'appela de tout son souffle. Elle ne criait plus, elle hurlait son nom. La peur déchira ses entrailles comme si le fait de lâcher cette main signifiait de le perdre à tout jamais. Elle ne pouvait si résoudre. La main de Ron se mis à bouger, elle aussi ne voulait pas rompre ce contact. Cette sensation la rassura que quelques seconds avant que la terreur ne la submerge de nouveau. Elle pouvait sentir des larmes sortir de ses yeux noisette. Au moments où ce doux et douloureux contact entre ces deux mains se rompue elle s'entendit enfin hurlez et elle s'écrasa sur le sol. La douleur d'avoir perdue le contact de la main de son ami à cette instant précis fut plus douloureux que les douleurs physiques que lui avait provoqué son atterrissage sur le sol. Par chance elle n'avait pas de blessures apparente excepter quelques égratignures et coupures. Où pouvait-elle bien être. Elle n'avait même pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir que Ron n'était plus à ses cotée. Soudain, une odeur désagréable remonta dans ses narines. Elle l'analysa et elle la reconnut, c'était l'odeur de brûler. Une nouvelle peur la fit tressaillir et elle eu soudainement la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle se leva péniblement et jeta des regard autour d'elle. Tout était dévastation et elle aperçut un village en feu à quelques centaines de mètres d'elle. Des cris, des lamentation en surgirent. Chose qu'elle n'avait pas conscience avant que ses yeux se posent sur les habitation en feu. « Ron » ! pensa t-elle tout à coup. Se trouve t-il dans le village ? Ou pire a t-il atterrit dans une de ces maisons ? Cette pensée lui procura une sueur froide accompagné d'un frison. Elle n'eut pas le temps de pleurer qu'elle entendit soudainement un gémissement. Elle reconnut tout de suite la voix de Ron. Ses yeux et sa tête se mouva dans tout les sens dans le but de le retrouver. Il était là à cinq mètres d'elle sur sa gauche. Elle en soupira de soulagement et elle accourra à ses cotées.

\- Ron ! Ron ! Cria t-elle avant de jeter un coup d'œil plus attentiste sur lui.

Elle s'aperçut qu'il arborait quelques coupures sur le visage mais rien de grave à ce niveau là. Une coupure sur ses lèvres, une autre au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière et une troisième sur la joue droite. En plus de cela il saignait du nez. Elle le tapota sur la joue gauche en l'appelant de son nom pour le réveiller. Il ouvrit les yeux sur le visage d' Hermione en pleure et il put voir qu'elle arborait les même blessures que lui à l'exception de la coupure sur la joue. Il put lire de la joie et de l'inquiétude dans les yeux noisette devant lui. Il allait la regarder avec un regard compatissant quand une douleur soudaine lui fit serrer les dents et crispa son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Hermione en cherchant où il pouvait avoir mal.

\- C'est rien. Réussit à répondre le jeune homme roux.

Rien ! Hermione n'en crut pas un mots. Elle allait poser ses mains sur lui dans l'espoir de trouver la source de la douleur quand Ron arrêta son geste en disant.

\- Je crois que mon épaule s'est encore déboîter.

À cette annonce elle tourna la tête dans l'espoir d'y voir quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à la remettre en place. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas la force physique de le faire et ne savant rien sur l'endroit où ils se trouvaient tout les deux, elle ne voulait se risquer avec la magie. Elle aperçut un arbre à quelques mètres d'eux, elle en informa alors son amis. Il entrepris de se lever mais il n'y arriva pas seul. La jeune fille l'aida donc à se lever. Puis il se dirigea seul vers l'arbre en titubant la douleur l'empêchait apparemment de marcher droit. Il posa délicatement son épaule déboîté sur l'arbre. Pris un peu d'élan en un mouvement de rein. Il prit une grande inspiration et rabattu violemment son épaule sur l'arbre. À la rencontre des deux il poussa un hurlement qui aurait réveillé les morts si cela était possible. Hermione ferma les yeux et se crispa autant qu'elle put, au moment ou le roux pris son inspiration. Croyant peut être que cela atténuerait le son de la souffrance de son amis. Mais non ce ne fut pas le cas et de nouvelle larmes apparut aux creux de ses yeux. Après avoir crier Ron se laissa glissé le long le l'arbre après lui avoir tourner le dos. Se n'était pas la première fois qu'il se déboîtait l'épaule mais il préférait la remettre en place grâce à la magie. Il avait eu sans le savoir la même réflexion que son amis et s'était décidé de le faire de la manière la plus archaïque possible. Hermione rouvrit les yeux et se précipita au coté de Ron. Elle lui prit la main dans la siennes. Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourie avec un visage encore crispé par la douleur. Elle y répondit par le même geste. Tout à coup elle se rendit compte que depuis que la main de Ron lui avait commencer à lui glissé des doigts elle n'avait pas pensé à Harry une seul second. Elle ne put s'en pécher de demander.

\- Tu pense qu' Harry va bien ?

À cette question le roux sourie et étouffa un rire. Et il lui répondis en lui souriant calmement.

\- Laisse moi me remettre de mes émotions et on partira à sa recherche dès que possible.

Elle serra l'étreinte de sa main et lui fit un signe de la tête, mimant un oui. Tout d'eux fermèrent les yeux et s'assoupirent quelques minutes. Quand Hermione les rouvrit elle jeta un coup d'œil au visage du jeune homme à coté d'elle. Elle constata qu'il avait encore le yeux fermer, alors elle le secoua doucement en l'appelant par son nom. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux en disant faiblement comme s'il se réveillait d'un long sommeil.

\- C'est l'heure de manger ?

À cette question Hermione roula ses yeux et soupira légèrement comme exaspérer par cette question, mais au fond d'elle elle était rassurée. Car elle savait que c'était la question qu'il posait toujours au réveil quand il allait bien.

\- Non. Lui répondit-elle en tapotant la main de Ron de la sienne.

\- Alors allons voir où il peut être.

Il se leva non sans difficulté mais seul et pris plus profondément l'ampleur de la situation en voyant pour la première fois où il se trouvait avec Hermione. Tout semblait détruit devant lui le village n'était plus en feu mais tout y avait brûler. Des tas de pierre, gravas et de cendres étaient décimés un peut partout. Hermione se leva et ils avancèrent cote à cote à la recherche de leur amis. Soudain une odeur agressive s'attaqua à leur sens. Une odeur de chair brûler parfumait les ruines du village. Des corps sans vie gisait ici et là. Ils tombèrent de temps en temps sur d'autre corps qui eux étaient calciné. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien put se passer ici se demandèrent ils. Ils le savaient très bien en regardant autour d'eux, ils avaient les meilleurs éléments de réponse. C'est alors que d'autres questions arpentèrent leur pensée. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi en arrivé là ? Et qui ? Ils n'arrivèrent à rien dans leur réflexions. Peut être à cause de la visions d'horreur que leur fournissait ces images autour d'eux. Hermione agrippa la main de Ron et la serra aussi fort qu'elle put. Il se retourna vers elle et put voir dans son regard la peur, le dégoût et l'inquiétude. Elle plaqua alors son visage sur le pectoral droit de Ron. La main gauche de celui ci caressa la tête de la jeune fille. Il essaya de la rassurer avec ce petit geste simple. Il savait que cela allait être difficile, car lui aussi ne l'était pas mais il se devait d'être fort. Après un court instant où chacun chercha le réconfort dans le geste de l'autre, elle s'écarta un peu de lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Les larmes avaient été aspirer par les habits du jeune homme.

\- Continuons. Murmure le roux en se voulant le plus rassurant possible.

La jeune fille affirma son accord et il continuèrent à arpenter les reste du village sans se lâcher la main. Ils marchèrent lentement et essayaient de regarder partout pour trouver le moindre indice, la moindre trace de leur amis commun. Leur recherche fut vaine. Rien pas la moindre chose pour commencer à chercher plus efficacement. Soudain une ombre se dessina sur l'horizon à la sortie du village devant eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent et ne bougeaient plus. Ils se demandaient qui cela pouvait bien être, ennemis ? Alliés ? Voir même Harry ? Ils cherchaient chacun dans leur coin en se jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil interrogateurs. Ne trouvant aucune réponse alors que l'ombre se dessinait plus nettement sans dévoiler son secret. À ce moment précis ils n'avaient qu'une certitude, cette ombre n'était pas Harry Potter. L'ombre s'approchait toujours. Ron tria Hermione derrière lui tout en ne lui lâchant pas la main. De sa main libre il sortie sa baguette et la tendit vers cette chose non défini qui s'avançait dans leur direction. Hermione se décala un peu pour pouvoir voir ce qu'il se passait et elle attrapa elle aussi sa baguette sans la sortir pour autant mais pour être prête à toute éventualités.

\- Qui es tu ? Interrogea Ron dans un souffle qu'il voulait un minimum menaçant pour garantir leur protection.

Aucune réponse ne parvient au couple. L'inconnue continuait sa marche inexorable vers eux. Les visages se crispèrent. Ron fronça les yeux pour essayer de distinguer la personne qui s'avançait encore et encore. Une autre certitude leur parviens à ce moment c'était un être de type humanoïde et qu'il tenait dans une main une arme blanche.

\- Qui va là ? Insiste le roux sur le même ton.

Mais toujours pas de réponse. C'est alors que la jeune fille tira légèrement la main de son amis pour lui signaler qu'elle voulait lui dire quelques. Il lui demanda sans quitté l'homme qui s'avançait vers eux de lui dire ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Il ne parle peut être pas notre langue !

\- C'est une éventualité à laquelle je n'avait pas pensé. Avoua le roux assez fort pour que son ami l'entende.

Hermione sembla sourire une second, l'aveu de son ami lui remonta un peu le moral, car elle était plus utile que la situation ne laissait apparaître. Tout les deux cherchait quelle langue utilisé, l'anglais, non, l'allemand, non, l'italien, le chinois, le japonnais, le hollandais, toujours pas car ils ne savaient toujours pas où ils se trouvaient. Leurs réflexions s'acheva brusquement, aussi vite que la lumière qu'émet un éclaire lors d'un orage, la forme prit forme et s'arrêta enfin. Il était là devant eux à une quinzaine de mètres. C'était un homme de taille moyenne avec des cheveux de jais littéralement pas coiffé qui lui descendait jusqu'aux épaules. Il portait un bandeau de cuire sur le haut du front, une espèce de culotte en cuire animal et des bottes de la même matière. Il était torse nue et possédait une musculature bien taillé, pas trop sec et ni trop volumineuse non plus. Il avait des tâche de sang un peu partout sur lui et visiblement ce n'était pas le sien. Il portait un longue cicatrice sur le visage elle partait du front au dessus de son œil droit pour finir à l'extrémité de sa joue gauche. Et dans sa main gauche il tenait une épée de laquelle s'écoulait une grande quantité de sang, elle avait un crâne sculpté sur la garde.

\- Qui est tu ? Questionna encore Ron dans le même ton que les autres fois.

\- Je n'ai pas à te dire mon nom. Répondit l'inconnue en prenant un air plus menaçant.

À ce moments là les deux sorciers écarquillèrent les yeux. Ils ne parlaient définitivement pas la même langue c'était même une langue qu'ils ne connaissaient ni d' Ève ni d' Adam, pourtant ils se comprenaient, ils pouvaient même communiquer. Quel était cet endroit ? Se demandaient encore les sorciers.

\- C'est vous qui avez détruit mon village ?

\- Non. Répond le couple en baissant les yeux.

Le corps de l'inconnue se mis à se mouvoir de petite crispation passagères. Il semblait réfléchir. Le couple se décrispa mais ils restèrent sur leur garde. Ils ne le connaissaient pas ils ne pouvaient pas prévoir ses réactions.

\- Je ne vous fais pas confiance mais je ne crois pas que vous me mentez. Dit -il en rangeant son épée dans son fourreaux.

Et il s'avança calmement vers eux.

\- Je suis Ron. Se présenta le jeune homme en souriant.

\- Et moi c'est Hermione. Dit-elle en mettent à la hauteur de son ami.

Elle gardait un regard méfiant vis à vis de cet homme.

\- Et moi … hum! Hum ! … je suis …


	3. Chapter 3

Harry entendit alors sa voix juste avant de heurtée quelques chose qui lui était inconnue. Il en grimaça de douleur. Il tenta de se relever mais ses efforts furent vains. Il essaya encore et encore avec le même résultats. Ses membres étaient encore endoloris. Il n'avait plus aucune force. La seul chose qu'il réussit à faire était de se mettre sur le dos. Et oui il avait heurté le sol sur le ventre. Il regarda le ciel dans l'espoir de savoir si on était le jours ou la nuit. Quelques chose le choqua, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer le ciel comme si un épais nuage était au dessus de lui. La douleur de la chute le sortie de ses pensées. Il ferma donc les yeux pour essayer d'oublier la douleur. C'est alors qu'il sentit une petite brise venir de sa gauche. Il se demandait alors pourquoi ce nuage bougeait pas alors qu'il y avait un peu de vent. Il tourna la tête à sa gauche et ouvrit les yeux. Ils s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et on aurait put voir aussi en leurs fonds de la terreur. Il venait de les ouvrir sur un village en feu. C'est alors qu'il comprit quelle était la nature de ce nuage qui lui cachait le ciel. Cette prise de conscience lui ouvrit les oreilles. Il put entendre les plaintes, les cris, les supplications, les hurlements que portait la petite brise qui lui paraissait plus du tout aussi agréable. Il concentra toutes ses forces pour se relever. Il ne pouvait pas rester là et regarder le désastre qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Après un effort qui lui parut surhumains il réussit tant bien que mal à se mettre sur ses jambes. Elle tremblait sous les efforts fournie par le jeune à la cicatrice en forme d'éclaire. Il voulait avancer, mais ses membres ne lui obéissaient pas. Il prit alors de grandes inspirations pour essayer de calmer son amertume qui montait de ses entrailles vers son cerveau. Elle lui donna presque l'envie de vomir. Il détestait être inutile. Heureusement son exercices respiratoire porta ses fruits. Il retrouva sa sérénité et se concentra alors pour avancer vers le village toujours en feu. Après quelques instants qui parut plus long au jeune homme que dans la réalité des faits, il put mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il se mis à marcher en titubant dans l'espoir de sauver quelques personnes. Il vacillait toujours dans sa démarche quand il aperçut des personnes qui semblait humain sortir du village en question, vêtue long manteau noir qui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles. Ils étaient tous encapuchonnés. Il se dirigea vers eux pensant avoir des informations.

\- Il n'était pas là ! Grognait l'un d'eux aux autres.

\- Ouais c'est pas de chance. Annonça un autre.

Chacun d'eux soupirèrent en chœur. Il pensaient le trouver ici car c'étaient son village natale et les autochtones ne leur avaient rien dit sur l'endroit où il pouvait bien être. Ils se devaient de rechercher encore l'élue et ils n'avaient plus aucune piste. Ils commencèrent à se morfondre mais quelqu'un les interpella au loin. Peut être une chance de ne pas repartir d'ici fanny.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger comme cela messieurs mais j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Car voyez vous je viens d'arriver et j'aimerais me rendre utile. Pour aider les survivants de ce désastre.

À ces paroles les hommes en capuches se figèrent et se regardèrent étonner. Harry ne pouvait pas voir les visages des personnes devant lui car le feu apportait un effet de contre jour et la fumé empêchait toutes lumière d'apparaître excepter celle qui émanait des flammes.

\- Alors ? Questionna Harry après une petite posa dans sa diction.

C'était comme ci, il l'avait faite pour les laisser réfléchir. Comme la réponse tardait il les avait relancer. Puis elle ne se fut attendre car celui qui menait le groupe répondit.

\- Il n'y a pas de survivants.

Les yeux verts d' Harry s'attristèrent à cette nouvelle. Il ne pensait pas être si en retard pour pouvoir les aider. Il prit son visage dans ses mains pour cacher les larmes naissante qui montaient dans le coin de ses yeux. Il resta quelques instants comme cela, devant ce groupe de personnes qu'il ne connaissaient pas. Essayant de camouflé sa tristesse il réussit dans un fort murmure pour que chaque personnes encapuchonné puisse l'entendre, sans bougé d'un poils.

\- Alors vous êtes les seuls.

Il essuya alors ses larmes avec sa manche droite d'un revers de la main.

\- Bon je vous souhaites bonne chance. Dit Harry ce voulant le plus rassurant possible.

Et il releva une mèche de son front pour essayer de se soulager en caressant cette partie de son anatomie. Ce geste anodins dévoila sa cicatrice en forme d'éclaire aux yeux de tous ceux qui étaient en mesure de la voir. Les visages toujours encapuchonné s'éclairèrent en un éclaire. Une cicatrice sur le front, le signe distinctif de leur élue apparaissait devant leur yeux. Toutes les questions d'usage débarquaient dans leurs têtes. Ils n'y croyaient pas, pourtant le signe se trouvait devant eux. Ils se regardèrent entre eux le plus vite possible dans l'espoir d'avoir une confirmation de leur situation. Oui retrouver l'élu dans ces circonstance personnes ne l'auraient crue au départ de leur périple. Cependant un doute subsistait encore dans la tête du chef du groupe et il se devait le dissiper.

\- Excuse-moi mon garçon, mais cette cicatrice sur ton front …

\- hum !

Et Harry leva alors les yeux sur son interlocuteur et plissa les yeux car il ne voyait toujours pas les visages en face de lui.

\- Depuis combien de temps tu l'as ? Continue le chef du groupe.

\- Depuis toujours … je pense. Répond le jeune homme après une faible réflexions.

Le chef du groupe encapuchonné sourit de satisfaction car ce qu'il entendit corroborait avec la prophétie que lui rabâchait son maître tout les jours. Il se mit à réfléchir aussi vite que sont cerveau le lui permit. Pendant ce temps ses compagnons encapuchonné sautèrent de joie et de plaisir dans leurs têtes. Tout n'était que fête, comme si des feux d'artifices explosaient en continue. Ils se demandèrent comment ils allaient le faire venir avec eux sans utiliser la force. Pour eux il était habillé bizarrement, et si ses habit avait des des pouvoirs spéciaux ? Ils se devaient de le faire de façon subtil. Et ils revenaient au point de départ comment faire. C'est leur chef qui mis fin à leur tourmente cérébral.

\- Veux tu nous accompagné ?

\- Où ? Demanda alors Harry.

Il avait relevé les yeux sur les gens en face de lui. Il affichait son regard sérieux et profond. Il voulait réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient lui répondre.

\- Chez notre chef.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour lui faire part de ce qui c'est passé ici.

Harry ferma les yeux et il semblait réfléchir. Il commençait à faire les cent pas devant ce groupe de personne encapuchonné, qui le suivaient du regard, il fallait pas qu'il leur fille de sous la main.

\- C'est loin ? Demanda subitement le jeune homme la cicatrice en forme d'éclaire en rouvrant les yeux.

\- Assez. Environ une semaine se marche.

Harry laissa apparaître de l'inquiétude dans son regard. Et son interlocuteur encapuchonné s'en aperçut.

\- Mais nous voyagerons en carriole. Tenta t-il de le rassuré.

\- Ah ! C'est cool. Mais …

et la fin de sa phrase fut manger par le silence. Il avait constaté l'absence de ses deux amis mes au moment de le dire il avait perdu toute force vocal. Peut être à cause du fait de le dire était de le constater réellement. Il voulait allez les chercher et aider ses pauvres gens encapuchonné. C'était pour lui un choix cornéliens. Il fallait qu'il se décide. Mais pourquoi les choix dans la vie pouvait être aussi dure. Il en avait déjà fait dans sa vie, mais, oui ils n'était jamais seul pour y réfléchir. Il y avait souvent ses amis qui le conseillait, et là il était seul. Seul à réfléchir, seul à devoir se décidé. Seul, oui seul. Ce mot lui tira le cœur vers le fond de son être. Cela lui faisait mal, très mal. Ses amis de toujours lui manquaient et des larmes descendirent sur ses joues. Le chef du groupe le remarqua et demanda d'un ton le plus compatissant qu'il pouvait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? un problème ?

\- Mes amis. Répondis en Harry recherchant du réconfort chez son interlocuteur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

\- Je les ai perdus. Ils sont arrivés ici avec moi, mais je ne sais pas où ils sont.

Le chef du groupe réfléchis quelques seconds avant de répondre au attente de leur élue.

\- je vais demander à Mamadou et Zlatan de rester dans le coin pour les rechercher.

\- D'accord. Dit-il en étant le plus rassuré que possible dans la crainte de ne plus revoir ses amis si cher.

Le chef du groupe fit un signe de tête à deux de ses homme de main. Mamadou et Zlatan soupirèrent ils devaient rester ici à la recherche de personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, alors que le reste de leur groupe partaient à la maison avec l'élue. Ils allaient rentré couvert de gloire et pas eux. Que la vie était injuste se dirent-ils.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Et moi … hum! Hum ! … je suis …

Hermione et Ron étaient donc suspendues aux lèvres de leur interlocuteur. Il allait enfin se présenter. Cet inconnue n'allait plus l'être. Un nom allait apparaître sur lui.

\- Je suis … Crôm. Le fils du chef de ce village.

À l'annonce du nom les yeux d' Hermione se remplirent de surprise. Était-ce le dieu de la mythologie Barbare qu'ils avaient à étudier pour lundi, ou son homonyme. Quand à lui, Ron avait mal compris et sa demande en fut la preuve.

\- Krum ? Tu fais partie de la famille de ce sans cervelle de Vicktor ?

Hermione en soupira en silence et leva les yeux aux ciel. Elle savait que tout ce qui pouvait prêter à confusion, l'amalgame serais fait par le roux. Oui sa jalousie légendaire n'avait d'égal que la siennes. Leur interlocuteur, lui, les regardait avec incompréhension mais voyant que le roux en face de lui attendait une réponse, il y réfléchit. Il n'y eu d'autre choix que d'admettre un fait en soupirant.

\- Je ne connais pas ce baltringue.

À cette nouvelle Ron ne put étouffé un rire. Alors que son amie en soupira encore. Après quelques second d'un rire franc, le jeune homme roux se mit à tousser. Rien de bien grave jusqu'au moment où cela ressemblait à une toux qui lui aurais permis de cracher ses poumons. Hermione l'attrapa et le força à s' asseoir. Elle était à genoux à ses cotées et n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler par son nom en lui demandant s'il allait bien. L'inquiétude l'assaillit encore. Quand Ron eut fini avec sa toux il retira sa main de devant sa bouche. Laissant apparaître un filet de liquide rouge du coin de ses lèvres et sa main était taché du même liquide. À cette vue, la jeune fille écarquilla ses yeux inconsciemment et des images de terreur lui défilaient dans son cerveau sans non plus penser au pire qui impliquait une mort rapide du roux, mais elle allait comme même sur une mort lente de la personne qu'elle aimait. Elle essaya d'effacer ça de sa mémoire en voyant le sourire crisper que lui donnait son ami en signe de réconfort et en réponse à ses nombreuse plainte sur la santé du roux. Elle ne put s'en pécher de lui sourire également, sans pour autant chasser la peur de ses yeux. Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, sa respiration était saccadé. Mais il lisait dans les yeux de la jeune fille sa peur, son inquiétude, et il voulait la rassuré à tout prix.

\- Je … vais … bien. S'évertuait il à dire avec un visage aussi crispé que quand la douleur de son épaule déboîter le faisait souffrir.

Bien sur Hermione n'en crue encore une fois pas un mots. Mais elle ne lui dit pas et préféra interroger Crôm du regard sur se qu'il y avait à faire. Mais lui, il regardait la scène qu'avec un détachement certain, ce qui leur arrivait ne le concernait pas, et même l'ennuyait. Il ne leur trouvait rien d'intéressant, si ce n'est qu'ils avaient peut être vue qui avait fait cela, à son village et à sa famille. Une seul chose valait la peine d'être penser à cet instant pour lui, c'était la vengeance. Et c'est dans cet unique but qu'il ne les avait pas laisser là, en plan. La jeune fille se fut plus insistante dans son regard vis à vis de Crôm. Cela ne le dérangeait en rien. Il ne voulait pas les aider pour rien, et il ne lui faillait qu'une seul personne de vivante pour avoir les réponses à ses questions. Que se soit elle ou lui, pour lui c'était du pareille au même. En plus ils ne lui paraissaient pas fort. Pas de quoi s'investir. Hermione voyant bien qu'il ne réagissait pas à ses demande silencieuse mais avant tout explicite, elle commençait à s'énerver et de la rage passait dans ses yeux. Si elle aurait put le torturer et lui infliger mille douleurs avec son regard, le pauvre Crôm aurait subit mille et mille tortures que je n'ose même pas expliquer, et même, vous les faire imaginer. À savoir qu'un doloris ou une suite indéterminée de ce sort aurait été une sinécure comparer à ce qu'elle lui aurait infliger avec ce regard. Elle laissa Ron et se dirigea vers Crôm en lui hurlant dessus et en extériorisant toute sa rage. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne qu'elle n'était nullement impressionner par lui.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour lui ?

Elle n'eut pas plus de réponse car Crôm détourna le yeux et ne la regardait pas. Cette attitude l'en ragea encore plus. Elle se mis devant ses yeux et reposa sa question sur le même ton. Crôm la fuyait du regard à chaque fois. Elle continua son manège un certain temps avant de comprendre un peu et changea de ton et de question.

\- Que veux tu en échange ? Demanda t-elle en baissant la tête .

Cela ressemblait plus à une supplication qu'à une demande. Ça lui coûtait de le faire mais pour le bien de Ron, elle était prête à mettre son orgueil de coté. Des larmes coulait de ses yeux, elle avait toujours la tête baisser et attendait une réponse. Cette demande avait atteint les oreilles de Crôm et il regarda la jeune fille. Elle avait l'air si pitoyable à ses yeux. Il l'avait trouver un peu forte au début avec du caractère mais là, elle semblait si faible, si misérable, qu'il en eu presque du dégoût. Comment pouvait elle changer d'attitude de la sorte. Il n'alla pas plus loin dans sa réflexions car elle avait posée la question qu'il attendait depuis la quinte de toux du roux. Il l' avait à ses pieds. Il aurait put écraser ses espoirs, piétiner son humanité, cracher sur son honneur, l'humilier de plusieurs façon les plus distrayante pour lui, mais les enseignements de son père tapaient à l'entrer de son crâne. Il faillait aider les plus faibles à devenir forts. Il en soupira même de déception en écoutant les conseils de son paternel

\- Je veux … que vous … me dites, … qui a fait ça ?

Hermione releva la tête ses larme avait fini de couler. Elle réfléchissait mais la réponse lui apparut d'elle même. Sans grande réflexions elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Je ne sais pas. Murmura t-elle.

\- Hein ! Cria Crôm.

Il n'avait pas entendue sa réponse et il s'approcha d'elle de manière à avoir son oreille à quelques centimètre de la bouche de la jeune fille.

\- Je … ne sais … pas. Répéta Hermione dans la même intensité de voix.

\- Tu ne sais pas. Dit alors Crôm en se redressant. Bon je vous laisse alors. Continua t-il. En partant sans leur prêter un quelconque regard.

\- Moi … je le … sais.

Crôm s'arrêta net. Hermione et lui regardèrent Ron avec des yeux inquisiteurs. Il avait toujours son sourire crisper mais Hermione put lire qu'il avait en plus un air narquois. Il était entrain de narguer Crôm.

\- Qui ? Hurla Crôm en rage tout en se dirigeant vers le roux.

\- Ne le touche pas ! Intervient Hermione sur le même ton qu'avait pris Crôm.

Il s'arrêta et dirigea son regard rageur sur elle, il avait même lever sa main droite dans le but de la frapper. Il avait même entamer son geste dans la phase descendante. Qu'une voix stoppa son geste.

\- Si tu fais ça, tu ne le saura jamais. Avertis Ron en passant outre la douleur pour ne pas marquer de pose entre les mots.

Les regards se dirigèrent encore sur lui. Il avait le même air mais il pointait sa baguette sous son menton. Il ne connaissait pas si la magie fonctionnerais ici, mais il était prêt à prendre le risque, pour elle. Hermione en eu un frisson. Elle ne voulait pas se l'imaginer. Il était assez courageux, têtue, et inconscient pour le faire. Elle espérait plus que tout, que Crôm réfléchisse et prenne la bonne décision. Crôm, pour lui le roux tenait qu'une petite brindille inoffensif en bois. Mais le regard sérieux du roux ne présageait rien de bon. Il décida tant bien que mal de se calmer.

\- Qui ? Demanda alors un Crôm plus calme et dont la main revenait à sa place initial.

\- Je ne peux te le dire. Souffla Ron entre deux crispation.

Il ne savais pas se qu'il avait et pourquoi cela c'était déclenché quand il avait rit.

\- il va falloir … regarder … dans mes souvenirs. … Et pour ça … tu auras besoin … d'elle … et il en va sans dire … de moi. … Et pour tout te dire, … je ne suis pas … en état … de vous laissez … les voire. Réussit à dire Ron entre plusieurs inspirations qui le faisait beaucoup souffrir.

Hermione se précipita sur lui pour lui apporter tout le soutien moral dont il aurait besoin en ce moments. Crôm réfléchissait. Mais une voix de fille le coupa dans sa réflexions. Il ne la regarda pas pour autant.

\- Si tu veux voir son souvenir. Il faut que tu m'aide à le soigner.

Il y eu alors un moments de silence.

\- Nous te … promettons … que si tu … nous aides … on t'aideras … à te … venger.

Toujours aucune réponse de la part de Crôm. Cette offre lui était tentante. Surtout que les enseignements du grand homme qu'était son père se baladaient dans sa tête. « aider les faibles. » .Quelle chose futiles, mais la c'était du donnant donnant. Que pouvait il faire, rester à ce stade du marcher ou exiger plus. Que faire ? Il n'avait aucune réponse. Il ne connais sait pas cette pratique, car quand il avait besoin de quelque chose, il le prenait point final. Et si quelqu'un avait quelques choses à redire sur ça, il lui faisait rencontrer les Dieux plus tôt que prévue. Mais une voix le sortie alors de sa réflexions.

\- Alors … ta … décision ?


	5. Chapter 5

\- Alors … ta … décision ?

Crôm jeta un regard figer sur le roux en poussant un petit grognement. Puis il regarda la jeune fille et elle avait retrouver son regard inquisiteur. Elle ne le lâchait plus du regard. Il pouffa intérieurement, les changements d'humeur aussi rapide lui rappelait des souvenirs fort charmant. Il les chassa loin de lui et s'avança vers le couple. Il attrapa le poignet du roux, ce lui de sa main tenant la brindille et lâcha de sa voix dur mais qu'il essayait d'être le plus conciliant possible.

\- Okay.

Puis il partit sans lâcher sa prise. Traînant le jeune homme derrière lui, sous les yeux exorbité de la jeune fille. La surprise et la stupeur marqua son visage un moment. Le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Qu'elle se lève et qu'elle assassine du regard l'homme au torse nue. Mais au moments où elle allait cracher le fond de sa pensée. Elle vit l'autre lâcher le roux. Il l'avait en mener dans un endroit où ils seraient plus à l'abri. Cette attention la calma un peut. Il prenait soins d'eux, pas avec douceur certes, mais bon c'était mieux que rien. Et il fallait qu'elle s'en contente. Elle avait deviné qu'il ne ferait pas plus que le strict nécessaire. Elle dût prendre plusieurs bonne inspirations pour évacuer le reste de sa colère. Elle les rejoignit dans un calme olympiens qui était revenue en elle. Elle s'installa au coté du roux et laissa échapper un merci dans un souffle. Ce qui fit sourire Ron. Il allait presque rire mais la douleur l'en dissuada très énergiquement. Crôm émit un autre grognement comme pour lui dire « de rien » du moins au ressentit de la jeune fille. Et le silence fit son apparition. Un silence de calme et apaisant. Une chose que Crôm n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier. Il commençait à taper du pieds sur le sol. Dans la minute qui suivit le début du martelage du pieds sur le sol, un rictus apparut sur la tempe de la jeune fille. Elle essayait de garder son calme. Plus les seconds passaient plus c'était difficile. Ron s'en amusait, de voire le visage de son amie se métamorphosé par la colère. Il rit pendant trois second avant que la fameuse toux refasse son apparition. D'une fraction de second la colère qui marquait le visage de la jeune fille disparût et laissa la place à l'inquiétude. Crôm soupira et s'avança de quelques pas d'eux et dit comme s'il en soupirait.

\- Il faut aller voir ma tante.

Hermione tourna la tête dans sa direction et le regarda avec un regard interrogateur. Crôm marqua un temps en fixant les yeux chocolats qui le fixait. Il fit demi tour et quitta le couple. La toux de Ron s'était arrêtée, et les deux sorciers se regardèrent en chien de faïence, dans un silence alors retrouver. Chacun s'interrogeait sur la santés de l'autre et de la siennes. Mais celle qui demandait le plus d'attention était celle du roux. Suite à son épaule il avait encore une blessure. Celle ci était interne et douloureuse. Ces faits étaient claires pour tous les deux. Mais ils ne savaient pas de quoi il s'agissait. De ne pas trouver agaçait la jeune fille mais elle ne voulait pas le montrer à son amis. En réfléchissant elle s'aperçut que ne pas savoir pour Ron n'était pas le plus agaçant. Sans le savoir mais Ron trouvait autre chose de plus agaçant que sa douleur. C'était de ne pas savoir s'ils pouvaient utilisé la magie sans dangers. Car avec la magie le problème aurait été résolut en moins de deux. Que ce monde pouvait être agaçant, il faisait ressentir des chose à Ron qu'il n'était pas habitué à ressentir comme le fait de vivre une vie moldus. Avant cette excursion en cette terre inconnue la magie faisait partit intégrante de sa vie. Il commençait à comprendre un peu Hermione dans sa quête du savoir car l'ignorance était l'une des pire torture qu'il n'est jamais connue avant cette instant. Se souvenant de l'ignorance des sentiments d' Hermione à son égard. L'ignorance qu'elle horreur, pensa t-il en se concentrant sur le visage de son amie. Et il put y lire comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle pensait la même chose sur l' sourit avant de prendre une des mains de la jeune fille dans l'une des siennes. Se contact soudain fit sursauté la jeune fille de surprise. Ce contact l'avait sortie de ses sombres pensées. Elle serra donc l'étreinte et sourie à Ron. Comment faisait il pour calmer son cœur troublé à chaque fois juste avec un contact, un sourire ou un mots, se demandait elle. Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent d'eux. L'anxiété montait en eux comme le gaz faisait sauter le bouchon d'une bouteille de champagne. Fort heureusement le bouchon ne sauta pas. Tout fut désamorcer en s'apercevant que ce n'était que Crôm. Il traînait derrière lui une construction artisanal en bois qui ressemblait à un brancard à traîner. Voyant la construction en bois, Ron voulut protester. Pour lui, il était encore capable de marcher. Mais il ne fit rien en voyant ensuite le regard désapprobateur de la jeune fille avec le fond de sa pensée. Crôm ayant vue que le roux s'était effacé devant la fille, en conclue qu'il était le plus faible des deux. Pourtant il ne se plaignait pas de la douleur comme certain faible qu'il avait déjà rencontrer lors de ses nombreux voyage. Il n'arrivait pas à les classés sur son échelle de faible à fort selon ses critères. Et ceux la, l'intriguait quelques peu. Il allait trouver peut être ce voyage un peu plus instructif qu'il ne l'aurais crut aux tout début. Ron s'allongea donc sur le brancard. Il tendit les embouts à la jeune fille qui les prit après avoir interroger de façon silencieuse, si c'était à elle de le tirer. Crôm avait répondu d'un signe de tête voulant dire oui. Quand il jugea qu'elle avait l'objet en main, il le lâcha et commençait à partir. Hermione n'était pas assez forte pour tenir à elle seul ce lourd objet avec son ami dessus. Le brancard tomba au sol. Elle ne pus l'empêcher mais elle réussit à le faire tomber plus doucement que si elle n'était pas là. Quand il entendit le bruit de la chute de sa création , il la ramassa. Et commença à trottiner en tirant cette chose ou était allonger le roux. Hermione le suivit non sans mal il allait vite et elle n'était pas une experte en course à pied. Après quelques minutes de course Crôm s'arrêta nette à un carrefour et lâcha son brancard le moins brusquement possible sans le faire avec douceur. Hermione les rattrapa au moment ou Ron se levait. Elle allait accusé leur nouvelle connaissance d'avoir essayer de la perdre mais elle fut couper par son ami.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- On attend. Répondit Crôm.

Ron approuva et alla s'adosser à un arbre qui traînait dans le coin. Que se passait il devant ses yeux, Ron et Crôm qui paraissait tout aussi calme l'un comme l'autre. On aurait put dire qu'ils étaient amis. Elle avait manqué quelques chose, elle le savait, mais quoi. Elle scruta chacun des deux garçons afin de trouver des réponses. Mais rien elle fit choux blanc, elle décida donc de trouver ses réponses autrement. Elle s'approcha du roux et elle lui sourit. Il avait les yeux fermé mais il l'entendit s'approcher. Il sourit malicieusement en son for intérieur.

\- Sa va ? Demanda t-elle.

\- Bien sûr. Répondit-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- J'ai bien crut que j'allais vous perdre.

\- Cela ne serait jamais arriver.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda t-elle dubitatif et voulant vraiment savoir.

\- J'y veillais. Affirma le roux d'un ton qui ne laissa pas de place à un soupçon de doute, tout en gardant les yeux fermés.

Hermione était abasourdit par le ton employer par son ami. Elle ne le sut pas pourquoi, mais elle le crut. Son cœur et même son cerveau y croyait, que faire dans un cas pareil. Elle en avait presque oublier pourquoi elle avait commencer cette conversation. Elle se repris en main en se claquant mentalement.

\- Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre tout les deux ?

\- C'est partit. Crie Crôm.

Ron esquissa un sourire. Il rouvrit les yeux et se dirigea vers le chemin. Il s'arrêta au milieu et se tourna vers Crôm. À ce moment là la phrase crier par Crôm résonna dans sa tête. « c'est partit » mais qu'est ce qui partit. Son cerveau analysa cette phrase aussi vite qu'il put. Plus sa réflexion avançait plus une angoisse montait en elle. Son cerveau se paralysa quand elle entendit Ron crier. L'angoisse submergea tout ses sens quand elle le vit s'effondrer sur la route de terre. Elle accourut pour rejoindre son ami qui semblait plus mal au points qu'il n'y paraissait. Au même moment une diligence freina sa course pour ne pas écraser le couple. La diligence c'était arrêtée à environ cinq mètres du couple. Hermione s'en rendit compte seulement quand elle leva les yeux vers Ron qui s'était levé avec un sourire et qu'il se dirigea vers celle ci. Soudain tout lui parut clair. « Par merlin ! » pensa t-elle. Il avait simuler cette douleur en vue d'arrêter ce moyen de locomotion. Elle se leva elle aussi tout en analysant ses nouvelles découvertes. Elle ne prêta aucune attention à tout se qui lui parvenait. Elle ne faisait que suivre le roux comme un petit toutou. Ron était ravi que le plan qu'il avait mis au point avec l'homme à la chevelure de jais eu fonctionner. Il envoya un sourire amuser à son collègue qui lui répondit d'un petit grognement. Puis il monta à l'intérieur suivit de la jeune fille qui n'avait toujours pas reprit ses esprits, et de l'autre jeune homme qui avait reprit un visage dur voir mauvais. Dans cette diligence tirer par six chevaux, il y avait déjà une vieille dame à la chevelure blanche et vêtu d'une longue robe d'un style bourgeois ou noblesse. Cette robe était d'une couleur crème unis. À coté d'elle se trouvait une jeune fille de l'âge d' Hermione. Elle était habille dans le même style que l'autre seul la couleur changeait, la robe de la jeune fille était d'un bleu indigo fabuleux. La jeune fille avait sa chevelure blonde coiffer en chignon. Les trois compagnons s'installèrent en face de ces deux femmes. La blonde commença à parler mais une chose choqua Ron. Il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait. Pourtant il comprenait Crôm. Comment cela était possible ? Il ne trouvait aucune réponse, il regarda alors la seule personne qui à son jugement pouvait apporter une réponse. Il remarqua alors que la jeune fille avait le regard livide. Il lui donna un coup de coude discret. Elle sursauta à ce contact. Celui ci venait de la sortir de sa torpeur. Elle questionna du regard son ami qui lui fit un signe de tête en direction de la blonde. Elle ne comprenait pas mais quand elle eu le regard porté sur elle, Hermione comprit pourquoi Ron l'avait dérangé. Elle non plus ne comprenait pas un mots qui sortait inexorablement de la bouche de la jeune fille en face d'eux. Son cerveaux se remit en marche accélérer pour découvrir le fin mot de ce mystère. Elle prêta une oreille à la question que Ron venait de posé à Crôm.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

\- Des âneries. Répond l'homme torse nue.

Quand Ron avait posé sa question la blonde s'était arrêté. Car elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il disait mais elle comprit très bien la réponse de l'autre. Elle s'estomaqua de colère vis à vis du jeune homme qui semblait avoir le moins de manière. Un garçon torse nue ne pouvait être qu'un gueux ou un rustre à ses yeux. À la réponse de Crôm, le roux sourit et entama un rire qui fut stopper très nette par une autre quinte de toux grave et carabiné qui ne s'arrêta que quelques minutes après. La blonde apaisa sa colère à la vue de la douleur du roux, elle se mit à poser des tas de questions sur la santé de celui-ci qui ne fut compris que par Crôm, qui ne daigna même pas lui répondre. Elle aperçut soudainement des larmes sortir des yeux chocolat de la jeune fille qui accompagnait le roux et elle pouvait y lire de la tendresse et de l'inquiétude dans ces yeux là. Elle eut un regard compatissant pour eux avant de reprendre son monologue sans fin. Au bout de quelques heures de route sans que la blonde ne s'arrête plus de cinq second pour reprendre sa respiration, les trois compères d'infortune n'en pouvaient plus de son flots de parole. Hermione rêvait qu'elle lui jetait un sort de mutisme pour qu'elle la ferme enfin, et le fait qu'elle ne comprenait pas les propos de la blonde lui martelait la tête encore plus. Et pour tout arranger Crôm ne traduisait rien. Elle savait qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle disait. Ron aussi n'en pouvait plus. Il en venait à regretter les plus bavard de poudlard. « Quand va t-elle se taire ? Qu'elle se taise. Que quelqu'un la fasse taire. » hurlait il dans sa tête. S'il devait voyager une heure de plus avec elle, il se serait jeter sur elle en la frappant en lui hurlant de se taire. Crôm lui était en conflit avec lui même il voulait lui mettre une rouste ou plus simple lui faire rencontrer ses ancêtres. Son combat intérieur pouvait se voir de l'extérieur, tout son corps tremblait il se retenait de toute ses forces. Soudain une voix d'homme se fit entendre et Crôm se décrispa d'un coup. Il se leva et dit à Hermione et Ron.

\- On descend là.

Le couple soupira presque d'extase à cette nouvelle. Ils n'allaitent plus l'entendre. Les deux autres eurent un regard triste. La blonde parce qu'elle perdait des compagnons de route qui aurait put selon elle être ses amis, tandis que la plus vieille, elle savait que pour le reste de leur voyage sa fille allait se mettre à lui parler, et elle ne voulait pas la vexés en lui disant de se taire quelques minutes. Quand ils furent descendus la diligence partit sans demander son reste. Elle laissa les jeunes gens au abords d'une forêt qui entourait une très haute montagne dont on ne voyait pas le sommet. À leurs pieds un chemin qui pénétrait dans cette forêt.


	6. Chapter 6

**note de l'auteur : désolé du retard dût à un souci d'informatique et d'autre chose. mais voici donc le chapitre VI mieux vaut tard que jamais **

Ce paysage semblait épique aux yeux de nos deux sorciers. Cette forêt sombre qui formait comme une ceinture à la seule montagne du coin. Crôm annonça qu'il fallait avancer pour ne pas pourrir sur place. Ils prirent donc le petit sentier de terre. Ils marchèrent longtemps dans le silence verbal. Mais leurs pensées n'étaient pas muettes. Chacun des deux sorciers essayaient d'imaginer la tante de leur compagnon. Ils allaient de leurs divagations personnels et leurs préjugés. Mais cela ne faisait pas tout, ils avaient fini leur portrait de la tante. Et à en jugé où ils étaient, ils n'étaient pas encore arriver. Le roux commençait à en avoir marre de marcher et surtout de ne pas en voir le bout. Il se risqua contre toutes les attentes à poser une question au garçon à la chevelure de jais.

\- Il y en a encore pour longtemps ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Répondit Crôm sans jeter un regard aux autres.

\- Comment ça je ne sais pas. S'exclame Hermione en lançant ses bras en l'air.

Crôm fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard menacent à la jeune fille. Voyant que cella ne l'impressionnait pas et ne voyant aucune trace de violence dans son regard. Il daigna répondre.

\- Je me suis jamais déplacer aussi lentement. Résultat je ne sais pas combien de temps il faut à cette allure.

Les deux autres se regardèrent en silence. Hermione se souvint de la manière dont il avait tiré la structure en bois. Il avait courut et elle avait eu toutes les peines du monde à le suivre. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus se l'admettre d'avantage. Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence. Mais le silence commençait à perturber le roux. Il fallait que quelqu'un parles un peu. Voyant que personnes voulait se désigner, il dit sans prendre le temps de réfléchir.

\- Elle ressemble à quoi ta tante ?

Hermione en soupira. Il ne changera donc jamais, pensa t-elle. Il fallait qu'il mettes les deux pieds dans le plat, et ceux ci à chaque fois. Crôm ne laissa sortir de sa bouche qu'un grognement. Voyant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse il continua.

\- Parce que moi je la voie plutôt comme une femme …

\- Ron ! S'exclame la jeune fille.

\- Mais ! Protesta le roux avant de croiser le regard de la jeune fille.

Elle le regardait avec son regard des mauvais jours. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus à ce moment là. Il freina son envie de discussion dans un long soupir. Elle roula des yeux comme exaspéré. Ils continuèrent de marcher encore dans un silence qui agaçait toujours le roux. Il jetait des petit coup d'œil à son amie, mais à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisèrent, elle avait toujours le même regard. Celui qui aurait pût tuer en une fraction de second. Et comme à chaque fois que leurs regards se séparèrent, Ron soupirait et Hermione roula des yeux. Ce petit manège commençait à irriter le troisième. Il se serait crut encore dans la diligence. Il dût reconnaître que la pipelette était plus énervante que ces deux là. Il pesta un grognement pour leur ordonner d'arrêter. Mais rien ni fit, il se retourna donc vers eux dans un mouvements vif comme l'éclaire et leurs adressa un regard noir, voir même assassin. Les deux sorciers en furent surpris et en écarquillèrent les yeux. Ronald se demandait pourquoi il avait agit ainsi. Car même Harry ne l'aurais pas fait. Harry aurait sourit de leur petit manège à eux et s'en serait même amuser, mais pas celui qui les accompagnait. La surprise passé la jeune fille regarda Crôm dans un regard qui lui indiquait qu'elle avait compris le message, et celui ci repris sa marche. Quelques instants plus tard ils arrivèrent dans un clairière ou il y avait une tente dans le style yourte sans en être une.

\- On est arrivé. Annonce durement Crôm sans un regard aux autres.

Les deux sorciers en soupirèrent de soulagement, ils allait enfin se reposé un peu. Hermione s'approcha de son camarade de classe et l'attrapa par le bras et lui murmura.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

Et elle le tira quelques mètres plus loin sous un regard interrogateur du roux.

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on arrête.

\- Qu'on arrête quoi ?

\- Notre petit jeu.

\- Pourquoi ?

La jeune fille soupira et l'incompréhension du roux augmenta.

\- Ça ne te plaît plus ? Demanda t-il alors.

\- C'est pas ça. Soupira t-elle.

\- Mais quoi alors ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et plongea ses yeux chocolats dans ceux de son meilleur ami et pris un ton grave avec un petit soupçon d'inquiétude.

\- Tu veux mourir ?

\- Ron déglutit.

\- Pourquoi dis tu ça ?

\- Je le sais, c'est ce qui va nous arriver si nous continuons notre petit jeu ici.

Elle quitta ses yeux de l'emprise de son ami et fit deux pas sur le coté. Elle se tourna subitement vers luis et lui annonça.

\- Ne dis rien de désobligeant sur sa tante.

\- Je ne fais jamais ce genre de chose. Cria t-il après une second de stupeur et avant de faire la moue.

Il l'a suivit. Ils rejoignirent alors leur compagnon.

\- Dà mà ar ari .

\- Crômmy ?

\- E. (é).

à cet instant une dame d'un âge certain sorti en courant de sa hutte. Elle portait comme une vieille robe de sorciers dont on ne distinguait plus la couleur. Elle avait à sa main droite un bâton qui avait à son sommet un crâne de rat et tout le long se trouvaient des petits os attaché a celui-ci. On aurait put penser qu'il s'agissait de phalange humaine ou des os de rongeur. Elle étreint le jeune homme avec amour avant de lui demander.

\- Ko ke vemi wo ari ?

\- Des sore.

Elle jeta un regard derrière son petit Crôm.

\- Ke sore ?

\- Sore ave ned helpala.

Elle avança vers Ron et Hermione en disant.

\- wos ave ned helpala ?

Ils se regardèrent interloquer, avant de jeter des regard interrogateur à Crôm. Il se souvient alors d'un léger détails. Ils ne parlait pas la même langue et pire sa tante parlais seulement la langue des anciens une langue presque disparût même dans son monde. Il se pencha alors sur sa tante et l'interpella.

\- Dà mà.

Elle se tourna vers lui, et il continua.

\- Sore shite able arsy go.

Elle pesta et soupira en même temps. Mais Crôm reviens au bonne manière et dit aux deux sorciers.

\- voici ma tante.

\- Enchanté. Dirent Hermione et Ronald à l'unisson.

La tante reconnut la langue qu'avait utiliser Crôm, mais elle ne connaissait pas celle des deux autres. Son neveu lui donna alors la solution sans qu'elle le lui demande.

\- Sore vemi guo kim.

La tante se mis a sourire et sauta de joie. Elle courut dans sa tente et en ressortit quelques instant plus tard avec un morceau de parchemin à la main. Elle criait à tut tête.

\- Des ari ! Des ari ! Des ari !

Les deux sorciers de Poudlard se regardèrent un instant interloquer. Ils voyaient cette femme danser autour d'eux en disant des choses qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils savaient aussi que Crôm comprenait mais on pouvait voir que lui aussi il ne savait pas de quoi pensait sa tante.

\- Dà mà ! Interpelle Crôm.

\- E. dit-elle en se tournant vers lui avec un sourire non dissimuler.

\- Ko des wo able ? Interrogea t-il ?

\- Proph.

\- Dà mà. Soupira Crôm comme si sa tante allait lui parler de fable de son enfance. Sore ave ned helpala. Continue t-il pour changer de sujet.

\- Ko helpala ?

\- Ars shite knôwt sor ave. Répond Crôm.

La tante s'approcha alors du roux en l'observant minutieusement. Elle en plissait les yeux, comme si elle pouvait voir à travers la matière. Tout à coup elle se racla la gorge, ceux qui fit sursauté Hermione et Ron. Elle termina son inspection dans un silence de mort. Elle soupira et disparut dans sa hutte sans dire le moindre mots même à son neveu. Pendant l'absence de cette femme d'age mûr le silence devenait de plus en plus lourd. Tout le monde se demandaient la même chose, qu'allait être la suite des événements. Chacun allait de ses propres divagations. La tante sortie de sa hutte tel un ouragan en folie, avec une fiole dans sa main. Elle l'a tendit au roux en disant d'une voix forte.

\- Nomi.

Il interrogea alors Crôm du regard. Il compris tout de suite et il lui répondit en disant sur le même ton que sa tante.

\- Elle te dit de boire.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et pris la fiole et la bue d'une traître. Cela avait un goût des plus bizarre. Il ne connaissait pas se goût c'était comme un mélange entre le jus de chaussette et la bave de crapaud. Peut être un mélange des deux. Le temps de son analyse gustative il grava une grimace sur son visage qui fit sourire les autres. Il se mis a tousser comme si la toux pouvait effacé le mauvais goût dans sa bouche. Mais au lieu de ça un goût de fer apparut sur ses papilles. Il cracha tout de suite pour se rendre compte que se qui lui arrivait dans la bouche n'était que du sang. Hermione accourut à ses coté. Il toussait toujours et crachait encore plus de sang. Elle posa un regard meurtrier sur Crôm et sa tante, tout en espérant des réponses. La tante sourit et entra dans sa hutte. Crôm s'approcha de Ron et lui prit le bras, toujours sous le regard assassin de la jeune fille aux yeux chocolat. Il le tira en disant sans la moindre considération pour elle.

\- Il faut le faire entrer dans la hutte pour la suite du traitement.

Il le portait presque et le conduisit dans la hutte où il l'installa sur un un lit de paille. La jeune fille les suivit. Elle avait perdu le masque assassin, à la place l'inquiétude paraissait comme la seule expression sur son visage et surtout dans ses yeux. Elle jeta un vif coup d'œil à l'intérieur pour voir la tante de Crôm danser autour d'un feu au centre de la pièce en marmonnant des trucs incompréhensibles comme à son habitude pour elle. Elle reporta alors sa vision sur le roux qui venait tout juste d'être installer par l'autre. Il toussait toujours et le liquide rouge écarlate sortait toujours de sa bouche. Elle s'agenouilla à ses cotés et le regardait avec inquiétude et tristesse. Il avait l'air fatigué comme si il avait parcourut le tour du monde en courant sans faire une pause. Le teint pâle de roux se figea et il tenta de lui sourire pour la rassurer, mais de l'extérieur cela avait l'aire d'un mort vivant qui tente de sourire. Soudain Ron cessa de respirer. L'affolement s'empara de son être tout entier. Elle hurla.

\- Non ! Il ne respire plus.

Elle se tourna vers Crôm et sa tante et leur répéta la même chose avec fureur. Elle vit Crôm parler à sa tante quelques second et ils sourirent tous les deux. À ce moments une nouvelle rage glissa dans ses veines, son visage se marqua d'une colère nouvelle et elle ne percevait pas de limite à celle ci. Il était mort son meilleur ami était … non le garçon qu'elle aimait est mort. Au moment ou elle plongea sa ma dans sa poche pour prendre sa baguette, le garçon en face d'elle dit en faisant juste un pas vers elle.

\- La guérison commence.

\- La … quoi ! Il ne respire plus. Pesta Hermione dont la colère avait baissé mais était toujours présente.

La place laissez par la colère avait été pris par l'incrédulité. Elle répéta encore une fois sa remarque en pointant du doigt le roux.

\- Son cœur bat toujours. Ajouta Crôm sans laissez un blanc comme si il savait déjà quoi dire.

Elle se jeta au coté du roux et vérifia cette nouvelle donnée en posant son oreille sur la poitrine du jeune homme allongé là devant elle, tout en prenant le pouls du roux. Deux vérifications valaient mieux qu'une. En effet son cœur battait toujours. Comment cella était possible il ne respirait toujours pas. Il n'y avait qu'une seul explication qui lui viens dans son cerveau embrouillé. De la magie, il n'y avait que la magie pour pouvoir faire une choses comme celle ci. « Alors la magie existe ici. » se disait elle. Mais elle en savait trop peu pour tenter un tour. Elle jeta un dernier regard méfiant au deux autres personnes qui se tenait debout à l'autre bout de la hutte et avait l'aire heureux et de discuter de choses et d'autres. Elle reporta ensuite toutes son attention au jeune homme allonger à ses pieds. Elle lui prit la main et la caressa tendrement tout en priant Merlin pour la survie de son être aimé.

**note de l'auteur : pour la traduction de la tante il faut deviner ou demander.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ron se réveilla après ce qui lui parut une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mais à en croire ce qui se passait autour de lui, c'était encore la nuit. Dans la hutte tout y était sombre. Il ne voyait pas plus loin qu'une distance de deux mètres autour de lui. Il aperçut le dos de la tête d'Hermione qui était posée sur son coté gauche. Il sourit attendrit par cette vision. « elle a dut essayer de me veiller. » songea t-il. Il posa avec douceur sa main sur les cheveux de la jeune fille. Il lui caressa la tête avec délicatesse et amour. Il espérait ne pas la réveiller. Il se rendormi en laissant sa main où il l'avait posé. Hermione, elle passait une nuit plutôt agité dans sa tête, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète au sujet de Ron. Son corps sentit le contact de la main qui s'était posée sur sa tête. Inconsciemment ce geste la calma. Elle fit un rêve qui devient tellement bau qu'elle n'y croirait pas si ce n'était pas un rêve. Au première lueur du jour une voix grave fit sursauter la jeune fille qui se réveilla aussitôt.

Debout ! Cria Crôm.

Elle se tourna vers lui en gardant un visage impassible avant de reporter son regard sur son ami Ron. Il ouvrit les yeux au moments où elle le regarda. Leurs yeux se nichèrent dans ceux de l'autre et entamèrent une conversation silencieuse que Crôm essaya de suivre pendant trois seconds avant de vaquer à ces occupations. La tante était sorti pour aller chercher du bois. Son neveux la regarda et elle lui fit un signe de la main en direction de la forêt. Il compris tout de suite et se dirigea vers celle-ci. Il ramassa du bois pour le feu, et reviens vers la hutte de sa tante. Elle n'était plus à l'extérieur. Il déposa le bois à la place prévue pour et rentra dans la hutte. Il remarqua que le couple n'avait pas bouger, comme s'ils avait été statufié. Il pesta dans sa barbe même s'il n'en avait pas. Il chercha sa tante du regard mais il ne la vit pas. Il se demandait bien où elle était passée. Il tourna à nouveau son regard sur ses compagnons, ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé. Il grogna en espérant voir une quelconques réactions. À son étonnement générale elle ne venait pas. Il commença à se demander quelle sorte de magie pouvait faire cela. Il savait que sa tante en était capable, mais elle ne l'aurais jamais fait selon lui. Tout cela devenait trop mystérieux et prise de tête pour lui. Il se retourna et cogna un grand coup de poings sur la table. Celle ci se fendit en deux. Le bruit fut terrible. Tellement qu'il sortit de leur dialogue silencieux nos deux sorciers de Poudlard. Ils sursautèrent et se tournèrent instinctivement vers l'origine du bruit. Crôm voyait qu'il avait attirer l'attention des deux autres, il pouffa de manière hautaine. La tante rentra quelques second après, elle s'écria quand elle vit sa table.

Crômmy !

Elle avait l'air plus exaspérer que furieuse.

Pff ! Laissa échapper Crôm en se tournant vers elle.

Excusez moi, mais j'aimerais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour Ron. Lança Hermione d'un ton solennelle.

La tante lui sourit et donna un coup de coude à son neveu pour qu'il lui traduise, car elle avait compris qu'elle s'adressait à elle.

Sar arig for wo helpala. Dit il dans un soupir.

La tante sourit encore une fois à ses invités avant de revenir sur son neveu elle le frappa plusieurs fois en lui disant des choses que nos deux héros ne comprenaient pas. Ils regardèrent la scène presque incrédules. Mais à chaque fois que leur regard se croisèrent, à eux et celui de la tante, elle leurs souriait puis reprenait sa réprimande sur son neveu. Celui ci ne bougeait pas comme s'il ne sentait pas les coups que lui portait sa tante, mais il gardait la tête baisser. Comme si la honte l'avait submergé. Les deux sorciers continuaient de regarder car ils savaient au fond d'eux même que cette scène ne se reproduira pas si souvent. Il fallait imprimer le visage de crôm qui produisait un visage plein de honte. Mais quand la veille dame eu fini, le visage du guerrier se referma et il soupira. Il sortit de la hutte sans prêter un coup d'œil aux autres qui n'avaient toujours pas bouger de l'endroit d'où ils avaient passé la nuit.

Par **Crôm **! Jura le jeune homme du même nom. Même Lili aurait fait mieux. Pesta t-il en donnant un coup de pieds dans le vide.

Il continuait a broyer du noir quand la jeune fille sortie elle aussi de la hutte. Elle lui sourit. Elle voulait entamer la conversation avec lui mais il ne semblait pas enclin à lui répondre. Elle ne se découragea pas pour autant et posa la question la plus bateau quelle put à ce moment là.

ça va ?

Pff ! Répondit-il en continuant de garder la même mine.

J'aimerais te remercier, pour …

elle fut couper par un puissant soupir. Comme s'il l'avait accentuer expert.

pour nous aider à retrouver notre ami. Fini t-elle en espérant une réponse.

Mais la seul qu'elle eu c'est que le jeune homme haussa les épaules, avec encore un soupir qui ce voulut moins puissant que l'autre. Elle chercha comment attirer son attention car depuis quelques temps il lui semblait qu'il ne s'occupait pas d'elle. Elle en été ravis mais elle aurait voulut quelques réponses à des questions qu'elle commençait à se poser depuis que son ami roux allait mieux. Comme le nom de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, le nom de sa tante, si la magie existe et sous quelle forme, et plein d'autres. Mais elle essaya quand même avec la première question.

On est où là ?

Il y eu un silence. Le jeune homme se demandait si elle était comme l'autre lui avait dit pendant qu'il le traînait. Mais cette question allait dans le sens contraire de se qu'il pensait. Il réfléchi, pas à sa réponse mais au fait de lui répondre ou pas. Soudain il vit là une occasion de l'humilier. Alors il prit un air supérieur, gonfla sa poitrine et lui lâcha comme avec mépris.

On est chez ma tante.

À cette réponse elle ne put réprimé son geste, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Le même que lorsque c'était Ronald qui l'exaspérait.

mais pas ça. Murmura t-elle assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

Le visage de Crôm changea tout de suite du ton hautain à une colère quasi noire. Il l'attrapa par la gorge et la regarda dans les yeux. Les yeux noire pleine de rage scrutait les yeux chocolat de la jeune fille qui transpirais la peur.

Tu me prends pour un idiot ? Cracha t-il sur elle.

Elle ne pouvait répondre. Elle était tétaniser par ce garçon en face d'elle qui avait garder sa main sur sa gorge. Certes il ne serrait pas mais elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il n'hésiterait pas à faire craquer les os de son coup sous sa main puissante.

alors ! Souffla t-il dans son oreille.

Elle frissonna quand son souffle chatouilla son oreille mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas répondre. Il la terrorisait, comme un animal face à son prédateur. Le silence agaça plus le jeune homme.

Répond ! Cria t-il.

Non. Murmura t-elle.

Il la lâcha et se retourna. Alerter par le crie Ron et la vieille sortirent de la hutte. Ils avaient entendus un cri mais ne l'avait pas compris.

que se passe t-il ? S'inquiéta le roux en sortant.

Lui et la vielle dame virent la jeune fille à terre et l'autre qui lui tournait le dos à quelques pas d'elle. Ron se précipita sur elle afin de découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé. La vieille dame le compris tout de suite et s'approcha doucement de son neveu et lui tapa l'arrière du crâne avec son bâton. Celui ci ne broncha pas mais il la suivit dans les bois, comme s'il savait qu'il allait encore recevoir une réprimande, et cette fois une bonne. Ron attrapa Hermione de ses bras et la serra contre lui. Elle leva ses yeux et le reconnue tout de suite. C'était son odeur à lui et cette façon de la serrer, il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui. Elle se blottit contre son corps et commença à pleurer. Elle pleurait de soulagement. Il caressa doucement les cheveux châtain de la jeune fille pour la calmer. Il savait qu'il le serait quand elle s'arrêterait de verser des larmes.


	8. Chapter 8

_**VIII**_

Harry se réveilla dans une grande pièce. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il se demandait ce qui s'était passé depuis sa rencontre dans ce village en flammes. Il avait rencontrer ces gens et les avait suivis jusqu'ici. Il ne connaissait rien du lieu. Il avait bien poser des questions mais tout le monde esquivait de lui répondre en lui disant qu'il aurait ses réponse bientôt. Il parcourait la pièce de ses yeux à peine bien réveiller. Il pouvait voir qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce assez bien décorer. Il n'y avait aucun mauvais goût. Elle était strict. Soudain on frappa à une porte. Elle s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une jeune fille aux cheveux blond doré. Elle portait une armure légère en cuire noire. Elle avait une épée attaché à sa ceinture. Elle était suivit par l'homme qui l'avait amener ici. Il s'avança et lui dit :

Notre chef souhaite vous parler.

Bien sûr. Répondit le sorcier à la cicatrice en forme d'éclaire en s'asseyant sur le lit. Laissait moi le temps de me préparer et je vous suis. Dit il en jetant un coup d'œil gêner à ceux qui venaient de rentrer dans la pièce.

Sans problème nous vous attendons derrière la porte.

Puis il sorti accompagner de la fille blond. Harry sauta du lit et chercha dans ses souvenirs où il avait mis ses affaires. Il pesta mentalement car il ne trouva que son écharpe aux couleur de sa maison. Il fouilla la pièce pour y voir une armoire en bois massif. Il s'en approcha et fut stupéfait par certaines finitions de l'ouvrage. Il l'ouvrit et y trouva une tenue. Par chance c'était à sa taille c'était une tenue qui ressemblait à celle que l'on voit dans les films sur la révolution industrielle. Il l'a mis et ajouta son écharpe sur ses épaules. Elle dépareillait du reste avec ses couleurs sang et or. Il portait en effet un ensemble gris. Il sortit et vit que l'homme l'attendais toujours avec la même femme. Il leur sourit amicalement. Seul l'homme le lui rendit, il lui fit signe de le suivre et commença à marcher. Harry le suivit. Ils marchaient tous les trois dans un long couloir. Ils rencontrèrent de temps en temps des gens qui s'arrêtaient à leurs passage et les saluaient. Tout cela ne faisait qu'ajouter des questions dans sa petite tête. Il en avait envie. Poser ses questions, mais l'attitude des autres lui laissait la même impression que la veille. Alors il se retiens de les faire sortir. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte. Elle s'ouvrit sans qu'il se rende compte de ce qui se passait. Il fut éblouit par la grandeur de cette salle, elle était plus grande que la grande salle de son école. Il se demandait comment cela était possible. Dans son monde il n'avait jamais rien vue de pareil. Il fallut que la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait le pousse dans le dos pour le faire entrer dans cette salle. Elle ressemblait presque à la salle du trône de la cité blanche de Tolkien. Il commençait à marcher dans cette salle en regardant partout, tout lui semblait comme dans le film. La jeune fille le poussa encore car il n'avançait pas assez vite à son goût. Sous le choc le sorcier de la maison griffon d'or pesta dans sa barbe. Il hâta très légèrement le pas. Mais il ne perdit pas éblouissement de son environnement. Ils arrivèrent devant un homme qui semblait être le maître des lieux. Il avait tout d'un roi sauf la couronne. Les accompagnateurs d'Harry s'inclinèrent devant lui. Après quelques seconds ils se relevèrent. L'homme s'approcha et parla à son chef. Harry ne comprenait pas la conversation car il comprenait que ce que celui qui l'avait trouvé. Il essaya donc donc deviner ce que disait l'autre, mais il n'y arriva pas. Cela lui donna un mal au crâne, alors il essaya de deviner la langue en espérant que se soit une qu'il connaissait. Il n'eut pas de pot car au bout de quelques seconds il savait qu'il ne la connaissait pas non plus. Il soupira. Il savait maintenant qu'il récolterait que des maux de tête maintenant. Il laissa donc son esprit vagabonder dans les méandres des ses terreurs. Que sont devenues ses amis, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là … et plein d'autres questions arpentaient le mur de ses réflexions. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, il avait même l'impression que sa tête allait exploser sous la pression de sa réflexion sur sa boite crânienne. Il fallut encore une petite poussette de la jeune fille à la chevelure blonde pour le faire revenir à la réalité. L'autre accompagnateur lui parlait. Il se concentra et lui demanda de se répéter.

Notre chef t'as parlé ! S'exclama t-il.

Harry lui sourit avec un sourire crispé. Le chef lui parla et comme il l'avait prévu depuis qu'ils le savait il n'avait rien compris.

Désolé mais je ne comprends pas. Dit il en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite comme s'il en était désolé.

Les yeux de l'homme qui l'avait accompagné ici s'écarquillèrent. Il se demandait même s'il lui mentait. Il rapporta la phrase de Harry à son chef avant de lui proposer un test. Son chef acquiesça, il devait poser une question à Harry mais pas une question où la réponse est oui ou non et ceux lui ci devra répondre. Il en fit part au sorcier de griffon d'or. Lui aussi était d'accord avec cela. Le chef des lieux posa sa question. (juste pour le scénario je vous traduirais sa question)

Quel est ma couleur préféré ? Demanda t-il presque en sautant sur son siège.

Ta grand mère. Répondit Harry en rigolant en son fort intérieur.

Par Crôm ! C'est pas possible ! S'écria celui qui avait pensé à cela.

Il n'en revenait pas car lui il comprenait les deux. Tout le monde le regardait avec interrogation. Il ne savait que dire mis à part qu'il les comprenait mais que eux non. Le pourquoi du comment lui échappait à une vitesse fulgurante, et il n'avait rien pour le retenir. Et pour rien arranger quand c'est lui qui parlait les deux le comprenaient. Il pesta sur sa situation avant de dire quoique se soit. Puis il dévoila ses conclusions. Les deux cobayes soupirèrent simultanément. Puis le chef dit quelques mot à son nouveau traducteur. Celui ci arqua un sourire crispé. Et oui son chef venait de lui dire qu'il était devenu l'interprète officiel de l'élu, et qu'il ne devait le quitter sous aucun prétexte. Adieu les petites virées avec ses potes. Il devait tout repenser. Mais son chef lui indiqua une bonne nouvelle, c'était l'heure du dîner, et que lui et l'élu était convié à sa table.

Le repas se déroula comme un repas normal où il traduisait toutes les paroles de l'un et de l'autre, et ils allèrent donc se coucher après le bon repas qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble. Le lendemain matin quand Harry se réveilla il senti qu'il avait passé une bonne nuit. Il n'avait pas pensé une second à ses amis. Il s'en voulut et se gifla mentalement pour son manquement qui lui parut à cet instant impardonnable. Il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte de sa chambre quand elle s'ouvrit sur les deux mêmes personnes que la veille, son interprète et la jeune fille en armure de cuire. Il arqua un sourire crispé. Comment faisait ils pour savoir quand il était réveillé ? Se demanda t-il avant de leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Il alla s'habiller derrière le par à vent prévu à cet effet. Il en sorti quelques minutes après. Il était vêtue comme la veille, comme si on lui avait offert que cela. Il cacha pas sa déception. Habillé de la même façon deux jours de suite lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Il essaya de ne plus y penser. Enfin depuis qu'il s'était levé, il pensait à ses amis. Il ne pouvait cacher son inquiétude a ceux qui l'avait recueillit. C'est alors que l'interprète lui dit d'un ton plein de compassion.

Vous pensez à vos amis ?

Harry sourit en disant oui de la tête. Ils sortirent de la chambre dans le silence.

Ne vous inquiéter pas, nous avons envoyé des hommes à leurs recherche. Ils finiront pas les trouver, faites moi confiance.

Il posa alors une main sur l'épaule de l'homme à la cicatrice au front. Il cherchait à apaiser son hôte. La jeune fille les suivait toujours et elle ne comprenait toujours rien à leur discussion, mais elle n'y faisait pas plus attention que cela. Elle était là pour la protection de l'élu. Même ici il pouvait y avoir du danger, surtout pour lui. Certes les risques était minimes, mais pas nul. L'attentat de cinq ans plutôt était encore dans les mémoires de ceux qui l'avait vécu. Il y avait eu une dizaine de morts et le double de blessé, sans compter les choc psychologique des autres. Bref elle ne devait pas le quitter des yeux, jours et nuits. Elle soupira en pensant à sa tâche.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle à manger pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Harry s'aperçut que le grand chef n'était pas là. Son traducteur lui expliqua qu'il avait dut allez régler des problème d'état. Harry hocha la tête à l'explication de l'autre. Il mangèrent sans faire attention à l'autre, chacun concentrer sur son assiette. Harry ne pouvait résolument manger à sa faim. Le fait de penser à ses amis à l'extérieur lui coupait l'appétit. Son estomac se nouait dans tout les sens. Il faillit vomir les quelques bouchées de pain qu'il avait réussit à avaler. Il soupira et tout à coup son dégoût de lui même et son inquiétude disparut quand il vit une chose sur la table. Comment cela pouvait être possible, il voyait son désert préféré. Son appétit écrasa tout dans sa tête, il ne pensa plus qu'à ça. Il en attrapa un et se délecta du fumet, puis la dégustation fit monter aux 7ème ciels ses papilles. Même la foire du trône ne lui avait pas procurer autant de plaisirs. C'était presque aussi intense qu'un baiser prolonger avec Ginny. Puis un filet de nostalgie le traversa avant de reprendre une autre bouchée de ce divin désert. À chaque bouchée ce cercle opéra, sous les yeux abasourdit de la garde du corps. Elle observait maintenant avec application le visage de l'élue qui passait en une micro-second d'une joie intense à la déprime et vis versa. Elle faillit en rire mais ne put réprimé un sourire amusé. Quand il eu finit son déjeuner il alla donc se promener dans la cour du somptueux édifice toujours suivit de la jeune femme en armure. Il put se concentrer sur ses amis et essayer d'imaginer ce qui leurs étaient arrivé à eux. Plus il y réfléchissait et plus il s'égarait dans des films à coucher dehors. Il soupira devant son incapacité à trouver une solution. Soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit, comme une révélation. Une citation de sa meilleure amie « on trouve toutes les réponses dans une bonne bibliothèque. »

Par les poils gris de la barbe de Merlin ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas penser avant. Mais je suis un abruti dès fois.

Et il rentra en quête de cette bibliothèque. Il chercha le lieux de son nouveau désir en vain. Il était maintenant midi et il commençait à avoir faim. Et une autre citation de ses amis lui viens à l'esprit. « on ne peut rien faire le ventre vide. » il acquiesça en souriant et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Il y retrouva son interprète et lui demanda en s'asseyant à coté de lui.

Vous avez une bibliothèque dans le coin ?

Oui. Répondit-il sans lever les yeux sur interlocuteur. Car il savait déjà de qui il s'agissait.

Et elle est où ? Demanda l'élu.

En quoi cela vous intéresse ? Questionna t-il en se tournant vers son interlocuteur.

Harry fut surpris de la question et il lui répondit en essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible.

Pour lire ! Bien sûr.

Vous ne savez pas parlez notre langue alors la lire.

Harry hésita et réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait bien dire à cela. Il essaya de faire le plus vite qu'il put mais il était sous le regard neutre mais insistant de son traducteur qui attendait la fin de la conversation pour finir son repas. Soudain il eu pour lui un éclair de lucidité et dit en toute simplicité comme ci cela était naturel.

C'est pour apprendre.

Le ton était parfait mais les quelques second que lui prit à trouver cette réplique explosait la crédibilité de ces dire. Le traducteur fit la moue et retourna à son déjeuné après lui avoir dit qu'il le conduirait là bas. Harry sourit victorieusement et se hâta de déjeuner car un dur et long labeur l'attendais.


	9. Chapter 9

_**IX**_

Elle était toujours dans les bras du rouquin qui essayait de la calmer comme il le pouvait. Elle avait toujours les yeux hagard et terrorisé par Crôm. Mais le bercement et les petits mots susurré dans le creux de son oreille par le rouquin la calma plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginer si elle aurait été témoin de la scène. Elle ne voulait plus le lâcher. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'en ferrait rien, elle devait trouver un moyen de retrouver Harry et de rentrer chez eux le plus vite possible. Ron jetait de temps à autres des coup d'œil sur Crôm et sa tante qui se disputait entre les mots doux qu'il murmurait à Hermione. Elle se cala dans ses bras et repris une respiration normal. Elle soupira pour que le roux dessert son étreinte. Ce qu'il fit presque à contre cœur. Il aimait l'avoir dans ses bras. Il remarqua alors la marque de la main de Crôm sur le cou de la jeune fille. Un élan de rage l'envahie dans tout son être. Il fixait maintenant Crôm avec des yeux rageur. Hermione aperçut cette étincelle de fureur en lui et quand il se releva pour aller s'expliquer avec l'autre, elle lui attrapa le bras en lui faisant un signe négatif de la tête.

Pourquoi ! S'exclama t-il alors surpris tout en ne laissant pas de coté sa rage et sa fureur.

Elle descendit sa main dans la sienne et serra le plus qu'elle le put dans un sourire forcé. Puis elle leva les yeux sur lui et dit d'un ton calme et doux.

C'est de ma faute.

Les yeux bleu du rouquin s'écarquillèrent si bien que Hermione pouvait lire toutes les questions silencieuses du rouquin comme dans un livre ouvert à cinquante centimètres de ses yeux. Elle lui raconta alors tous les détails de ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et le guerrier à l'allure barbare. Elle n'omis aucun d'eux. Elle racontait cela dans un ton qui se voulait rassurant et doux, comme ci elle ne lui en voulait pas.

C'est de ta faute ! Tu te fiche de moi ! Hurla le jeune homme roux.

Sa colère avait doublé si cela était encore possible. Il se défit de la main de son amie et part à la rencontre de Crôm fou furieux. La tante voyant le roux arriver vers eux s'écarta. Elle pouvait voir une aura de rage émané du jeune homme roux. Ron se mit devant Crôm et lui dit d'un ton dur en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il faut qu'on parle.

Crôm eu un sourire satisfait en coin et il montra au roux une direction de la tête qu'il emprunta sans un mot. Ron lui emboîta le pas et ils disparurent derrière la multitude d'arbres que contenait la forêt qui entourait le campement de la tante. Hermione s'empressa d'essayer de les suivre mais la tante du barbare s'interposa en lui barrant la route et en lui signifiant un non de la tête. La vieille dame avait très bien remarquer que les amis que lui avait amener son neveux partageait bien plus que de l'amitié. Elle comprenait parfaitement la réaction du rouquin. Crôm lui avait expliquer sans entrer dans les détails, elle l'avait réprimander encore une fois. Elle espérait que le jeune homme roux termine la réprimande pour elle. Elle savait aussi que pour pouvoir sauver leurs amis les deux jeunes sorciers devait passer par là, qu'il devait s'alliée avec son neveux et elle espérait qu'ils réussissent. Hermione piétinait alors en tournant en rond autour du feux extérieur. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Elle jetait des coup d'œil à la vieille dame qui lui souriait tendrement. Elle s'inquiétait pour Ron elle ne lavait pas souvent vue dans cet état de rage. Elle savait qu'il faisait à chaque fois tous pour la protéger et la sauver. Le souvenir de leur deuxième année à Poudlard lui revint en tête, la fois ou Drago Malfoy l'avait insulté en l'appelant « sang de bourbe » et que Ron avait voulut lavé son honneur en lançant un sort à se Malfoy. Mais malheureusement sa baguette étant cassé le sort se retourna contre lui et c'est lui qui s'était mis à cracher des limaces. Elle eu un petit sourire en repensant à cette anecdote. Puis un frisons lui parcourut le corps il était assez maladroit et comme cet fois là avec les limaces cela pouvait se retourner contre lui. Elle angoissait de plus en plus. Elle se rongeait les sang, quand tout un coup elle aperçut les deux garçons revenir. Crôm soutenait Ronald. Hermione manqua une respiration, elle eu un haut le cœur en le voyant arriver. Il avait le visage d'un boxer qui venait de se faire passer à tabac sur le ring. Il avait un œil au beurre noir, les pommette gonflés, il saignait du nez et des lèvres, il avait aussi la lèvres inférieur gonflé. Il n'était pas beau à voir. Crôm quand à lui saignait du nez et avait quelques marques d'équimose sur le visage. Hermione se précipita sur eux en ne lâchant pas le rouquin du regard qui essayait de lui sourire fièrement. Crôm lâcha le jeune roux quand la jeune fille fut arriver à leur hauteur. Il la narguait du regard et elle lui lança son regard le plus meurtrier possible . Puis elle porta son attention sur son ami roux. Quelques gouttes de sang du rouquin atterrir sur le sol. Crôm expira par le nez assez fort pour permettre à ses quelques gouttes de sang de tomber dans celle du rouquin. De son pied il mélangea le sang au sol. Ce manège n'échappa pas au roux et à la vieille dame. Ron essaya encore de sourire. Hermione qui ne comprenait pas se tourna vers le barbare car Ron lui souriait. Il s'éloigna d'eux dans un « pff » dans la tonalité qui le laissait paraître encore plus hautain que le sorcier blond du nom de Malfoy. Elle fronça les sourcils et reporta toute son attention sur son ami roux. Elle ne vit pas le sourire de la vieille dame quand le jeune homme torse nue mélangea le sang de son pied. Elle savait que son neveu reconnaissait la bravoure du rouquin et qu'il venait d'en faire un frère de sang. Elle en était ravie. Elle tourna les talons pour laisser le couple seul.

Ron, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda t-elle inquiète.

Ron eu un petit rire avant de répondre tendrement.

oui. Et je pense qu'il a compris.

Compris ! Mais compris quoi ? Questionna t-elle.

Ceux que j'avais à lui dire.

Elle arqua les sourcils ne comprenant pas car à ses yeux c'est Ron qui s'était fait passé à tabac. Il sourit encore et essaya de se lever. Il réussit enfin à se mettre sur ses jambes après deux, trois tentatives nom fructueuse. Ses jambes tremblaient encore et il devait se résigné à lui demander encore une fois de l'aide. Elle attrapa son bras et le passa sur ses épaules et ils se rendirent tous les deux dans la tente de la vieille dame. Hermione ne prêta pas la moindre attention au guerrier barbare qui était assit au fond les bras croisés. La tante s'affairait sur son chaudron. Ils s'installèrent là où Ron avait été soigné et attendirent la suite dans un silence calme. Seul le bruissement des flammes émettait une douce musique. Sans s'en rendre conte les deux sorciers s'étaient enlacé devant les yeux vide de couleur ébène du barbare. Ce qui fit sortirent les sorciers de leur bulle fut un sursaut du jeune homme roux quand la vieille dame lui avait tapoter l'épaule. Il la regarda surpris et il vit quelle lui tendait un bol qui dégageait un agréable fumé. Il le pris en remerciant la tante de Crôm. Il humait un bon coup en fermant les yeux. Cette odeur lui ouvrit l'appétit. Il tendit alors le bol à la jeune fille qui était toujours à ses coté. Crôm se racla la gorge violemment. Ron leva les yeux sur lui et il lui fit un petit non de la tête. Il ramena le bol à lui. Hermione fronça les sourcils en voyant que Crôm dictait sa conduite à son rouquin, son rouquin non son ami. Elle ne vit pas la tante du barbare lui tendre un bol à elle aussi se fit Ron qui lui fit remarquer. Elle le prit en souriant à la tante tout en la remerciant. Elle allait commencer son repas quand Ron s'écrit.

Nom d'un chien à trois tête !

Hermione écarquilla ses yeux chocolat en se tournant vers lui. Elle allait lui dire deux sur la manière de s'exprimer et de ne pas juré quand elle fut pris de cour par le rouquin.

Désolé Mione je n'ai pas put m'en empêcher, c'est les coutumes barbares.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils un moment. Elle réfléchissait à ce que venait de dire son ami roux. Soudain elle aussi s'écrit sous les yeux ravie de Ron.

Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt.

Elle se tourna vers Ron les yeux plein d'étoiles. Il aimait la voir réfléchir et trouver les solutions.

On est dans le livre. Ajouta t-elle.

Elle marqua une pause et repris en colère.

Si on le retrouve je lui colle deux trois torgnoles.

Par **Crôm**, ça c'est parlé femme.

Hermione regarda d'un regard noir le barbare sous les rires de Ron qui riait plus de la réplique de Crôm que de la réaction de la jeune femme.

si tu lui donne tes torgnoles, laisse moi lui mettre quelques mandales.

C'est comme ça qu'il faut parler, … si vous voulez je pourrais vous aidez avec quelques mornifles.

Ron sourit et continua son repas. Hermione hocha les épaules le fait d'avoir trouver une explication la réjouissait beaucoup. Et Crôm ne pouvait pas entaché nouvelle bonne humeur si ce n'est en les agressant une nouvelle fois. Le reste du repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Le repas qu'avait préparer la tante du barbare était esquisse. Presque aussi bon que les repas de sa mère. Pensa brièvement le fois le repas terminer les deux amis se levèrent et se rendirent dehors il voulait vérifié quelques choses, enfin surtout la jeune fille. Elle venait de se souvenir que la magie existait en ce temps là mais qu'elle était différente. Car il existait qu'une magie élémentaire. Crôm et sa tante les suivaient pour voir se que présageait le long sourire que la jeune fille avait en se levant. Quand tout le monde fut dehors elle sortit sa baguette et dit de façon clair.

Lumos.

Ce ne fut pas une boule de lumière qui sorti de la baguette de la jeune fille mais une petite flamme qui resta à la pointe de celle ci. Crôm pouffa.

la magie c'est bon pour les femmes.

Ron ne tenant compte de cette remarque de son nouvel ami sorti alors la sienne et pointa une bûche et dit distinctement.

Wingardium Leviosa.

Un petit tourbillon d'air apparut sous la bûche la faisant l'évité.


End file.
